


Исторические несоответствия и прочие киногрехи

by germi_00



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Iris just wants to watch her guilty pleasure in peace, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, cwaweek2k19, everyone is a critic of Pearl Harbor though, making fun of bad movies and tv shows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germi_00/pseuds/germi_00
Summary: Айрис просто хочет спокойно посмотреть Перл Харбор. К сожалению, никому из её партнёров не нравится эта идея.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Iris West, Leonard Snart/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Исторические несоответствия и прочие киногрехи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Historical Inaccuracies and Other Movie Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005433) by [kitkatt0430](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430). 



> For ColdWestAllen Week 2019 - May 28 - The 40s
> 
> От авторки: В основном речь идет о фильме Перл Харбор, в котором рассказывается в основном не о атаке на Перл Харбор, а о любовном треугольнике, на который всем плевать, и проблему которого легко можно было бы решить тройничком, а не убийством наиболее симпатичного парниши. 
> 
> От Переводчицы: Разрешение на перевод получено. Это хорошая работа и я надеюсь, что донесла это своим переводом. Мне так не хватает фанфиков с полиаморией в фэндоме. Отзывы сильно приветствуются. Очень сильно.  
> Даша, ты помогала редактировать перевод, но тебя нет на фикбуке и ао3, поэтому все скажите спасибо Даше, она сделала текст более живым, она молодец.

— Что за хрень вы смотрите? — с ужасом спросил Лен, глядя на экран телевизора.

— Я тут не при чём, — сказал Барри из-за своего планшета, — Фильм выбрал не я. Я бы никогда не выбрал этот фильм. Его просмотр на истории в старшей школе уже был достаточной пыткой.

— О, заткнись, Барри. Это хороший фильм, — проворчала Айрис, и нажала на паузу, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть на Лена, — Я знаю, почему Барри ненавидит «Перл Харбор», но ты?

— Как будто откровенные исторические несоответствия и низведение реальных героев второй мировой до пустых второстепенных персонажей не являются достаточной причиной ненавидеть этот фильм всей душой, — пробормотал Барри, тут же прячась за планшетом от сердитого взгляда Айрис.

— То, что сказал Скарлет имеет смысл, — согласился Лен, — Например герой Куба Гудинга-мл. Реальная историческая личность, первый черный человек получивший Военно-морской крест. По-моему это куда интереснее. Я бы скорее посмотрел фильм про него.  
Айрис недовольно кивнула, принимая его позицию.

— Я могу простить большинство несоответствий военным реалиям, потому что в Голливуде это никогда никого не ебёт, — Лен замолчал, пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях, — но тот парень, что участвует в Битве за Британию, атаке на Перл Харбор и Рейде Дулиттла…

— Рэйф, — подсказывает Айрис.

— … не мог участвовать в этих событиях. Американцы помогали ВВС Британии ещё до вступления Штатов в войну, но не в качестве военнослужащих. Это было бы нарушением нейтралитета. Военные могли помогать только на гражданских позициях. То есть он мог быть там, но не как пилот. К тому же он умел пилотировать самолеты только с одним мотором, и чертовски маловероятно, что он бы вообще смог управлять B-25, поскольку самолеты с двумя моторами требовали других навыков.

— Окей, хорошо, там много исторических и военных неточностей, но любовная линия… — Айрис затихла под недоверчивыми взглядами Барри и Лена, — О, да ладно, всё не настолько плохо. Это классика наравне с Титаником.

— Сравнение с Титаником не поможет, — без колебаний ответил Лен, — Актеры играют фальшиво и часто просто ужасно. Не то, чтобы это полностью их вина, хотя они могут лучше, но сценарий не выдерживает критики. Всё выставляется так, будто персонажи думают, что они первые люди, попавшие в любовный треугольник. Все говорят, насколько крут Рэйф, но ни одно событие в фильме этого не подтверждает. Другой парень…

— Денни.

— …влюблен в Рэйфа кажется больше, чем Как-её-там.

— Эвелин.

— Я думал, Эвелин была в «Мумии».

— Тут тоже. И я бы не читал сейчас последнюю книгу Шаннары, если бы мы смотрели «Мумию», — сказал Барри.

— Я бы тоже не жаловался, если бы вы смотрели Мумию, — пробормотал Лен.

— Можем посмотреть «Хроники Шаннары» в следующий раз, — слишком невинно предложила Айрис с такой сладкой интонацией, что стало ясно, она знает, какую реакцию вызовет её предложение.

— Нет, блять! — рявкнул Барри, — Этот сериал осквернил всё, что было в книгах. И не притворяйся, что не ты несколько дней жаловалась на то, что они превратили церемонию выбора в гонку с завязанными глазами, полную токсичной мужественности и приправленную кучей женоненавистничества.

— Ладно, это было чересчур, — с содроганием признала Айрис, — Черт, этот сериал ужасен. Слава Богу, там только один сезон.

— Уже два, — беспечно заметил Лен. В отличие от Айрис и Барри, он никогда не был большим фанатом этой серии книг. Он хмыкнул, когда они застонали.

— Нет, этого не может быть, — безнадежно настаивала Айрис, — насколько больным ублюдком нужно быть, чтобы продлевать такое?  
Лен закатил глаза.

— В любом случае, вернёмся к цирку по названием «Перл Харбор», — напомнил он, прежде чем разговор о Шаннаре увел их слишком далеко, — Фильм был бы лучше, если бы закончился тогда же, когда закончилась атака на Перл Харбор. Без рейдов Дулиттла. Потому что единственное, что приносит эта до боли ужасная часть фильма — смерть Денни и отказ Эвелин в выборе партнёра, которого она действительно хочет… Возможно, ни одного из них. Или обоих. Хотя такого бы никогда не показали в голливудском фильме.

— Да, такие отношения определенно сделали бы кино более смотрибельным, — согласился Барри.  
Айрис кивнула.

— Согласна, и… ты прав, Лен. Перл Харбор ужасен, и все его копии должны быть сожжены Миком в адском пламени, но я получаю кучу удовольствия от этого всратого шедевра, и я собираюсь досмотреть его до конца. Так что можешь взять книгу и присоединиться или идти куда-нибудь ещё и дать мне спокойно смотреть эту безвкусицу.

Лен закатил глаза.

— Пойду возьму книгу. Можешь продолжить смотреть, не то чтобы я боялся что-то упустить.

Лен поцеловал сначала Айрис, а потом Барри в щеку и пошел за книгой.  
Барри чуть не заурчал от удовольствия, и улыбнулся, когда Айрис прижалась к нему ближе, чтобы освободить на диване место для Лена с другой стороны.

— Ты можешь выбрать следующий фильм, — пообещала она, снимая кино с паузы.

— Как насчёт «Библиотекаря»?

— Думаешь Лен и впрямь будет его смотреть?

— Он думает, что «Роман с камнем» веселый, а «Библиотекарь» из той же оперы.

— Да, но в «Романе с камнем» был веселый мошенник, которого Лен считает забавным.

Айрис опустила голову на плечо Барри.

— Это тоже пародия на Индиану Джонса, он их любит, — Барри посмотрел на Айрис, добавляя — Парень-задрот покоряет сердце горячей боевой девушки, как этим можно не наслаждаться?

Она закатила глаза.

— Смешно, — признала Айрис, — и если мне удастся посмотреть мой паршивый, но приносящий массу удовольствия фильм, то может быть я позволю тебе тоже самое.

— А потом Лен выберет фильм, — согласился Барри.

Они замолчали на мгновение и одновременно произнесли: «Про ограбление».

(Лен не выбрал фильм про ограбление. Он выбрал «Послезавтра» и тихо ржал, пока Барри стонал о псевдонауке и о том, что все в этом кошмаре уже должны быть мертвы, и что, черт возьми, я тебе сделал, что ты делаешь это со мной, Лен?!  
Айрис не могла перестать хихикать весь фильм.)

**Author's Note:**

> Би́тва за Брита́нию — авиационное сражение Второй мировой войны, продолжавшееся с 10 июля по 30 октября 1940 года.  
> Рейд Дулиттла — эпизод Второй мировой войны, в котором 16 средних бомбардировщиков наземного базирования B-25 «Митчелл» 18 апреля 1942 под командованием подполковника Джеймса Дулиттла, взлетев с американского авианосца «Хорнет», впервые в этой войне атаковали территорию Японии.  
> Норт Америкэн B-25 Митчелл — американский двухмоторный цельнометаллический пятиместный бомбардировщик среднего радиуса действия.  
> «Хро́ники Шанна́ры» (англ. The Shannara Chronicles) — американский телесериал в жанре фэнтези.  
> Шанна́ра (англ. Shannara) — серия фантастических романов Терри Брукса в жанрах эпического фэнтези и технофэнтези.  
> Библиотекарь (англ. The Librarian) — серия фильмов (франшиза) о Библиотекаре, охраняющем древние магические реликвии в старинной библиотеке.  
> «Рома́н с ка́мнем» (англ. Romancing The Stone) — американский приключенческий фильм режиссёра Роберта Земекиса. 
> 
> Авторка советует прочитать серию книг Шаннара и не советует смотреть сериал.  
> (Лен знает так много фактов о Перл Харбор, потому что это любимый гилти плеже фильм Лизы. И он смотрел его кучу раз, потому что иногда приходиться смотреть фильмы, которые ненавидишь, чтобы побыть рядом с людьми, которых любишь.)


End file.
